


Hypersomnia

by schaadenfreude



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaadenfreude/pseuds/schaadenfreude
Summary: exploring how Prompto fits himself into the social group of Noct, Ignis and Gladio. will eventually lead into Promptis (and hints of Gladnis bc let's be real, they are team mom and dad). lots of headcanon about how things work in Lucis, specifically regarding Noct, will follow. and some headcanon about the other chocobros.





	

On reflex, as he entered the cafeteria, Prompto scanned the room. There was a lot of chaos, a lot of noise, but he didn’t immediately see any familiar faces. Which was good. He was quite certain that Lonn and his crew had come to this high school; they’d been in the same primary and junior high school as him, so it followed that they’d be here, too. Hopefully they’d found better things to do than harass him now…

It helped, Prompto thought, that he was with Noctis. The Prince garnered a generous bubble of personal space just by existing, and even if there were murmurs, well, at least none of it that Prompto could hear was overtly threatening. He stuck close to Noctis through the line to get their food, and by the time they had their trays and began to look for somewhere to sit, Prompto had begun to think that this might be the first peaceful lunch he’d had in years –

A piercing whistle cut through the chatter and then a booming voice bellowed, “Noct! Over here!” When Prompto turned to look in the direction from whence the voice came (as did most everyone else in the room) he saw – a giant, is the only way Prompto could describe that guy – waving a well-muscled arm in the air, beckoning them. Well, beckoning Noctis. Next to him was a young man (neither of them could be called kids; they looked years older than any of the freshmen in the room) who was considerably less enormous than the first one, with slicked-back brown hair as opposed to the giant’s black crew cut. But the severe expression behind the glasses on the second guy’s face still made him slightly intimidating, just in a different way.

“Aaand there’s Gladio,” the Prince muttered. “Guess that’s our seats.” Noct headed for the table where the giant sat. It was only the fact that Noct used “our” that convinced Prompto to follow; he wouldn’t have had the courage to invite himself along to a table containing those people. Prompto fancied that Lonn might look something like that giant in a few years.

“Who’s Gladio? He looks like he should be in the Army or something,” Prompto whispered.

“He’s my bodyguard. A junior. The guy next to him is Ignis, my Advisor. A senior.” By then they were close enough to the table that, with a tiny smirk, Noct continued in a louder voice, “But Gladio doesn’t like being reminded that Specs is a senior, because he’s actually a year younger than Gladio.”

“Yeah, well, you’re still a baby, so shut up,” Gladio retorted. His deep voice sounded sullen, but there was a good-humored grin on his face.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us properly, Noct?” said the brown-haired one quietly as the Prince and Prompto sat. Ignis had the Tenebrae accent that made Prompto want him to never stop talking ever.

Noctis gestured with a wave of one hand. “That’s Prompto.” He dug into his lunch without another word.

Gladio scoffed a little. The faintest hint of irritation flickered over Ignis’ face while he adjusted his glasses, but it was gone in a moment. The tall, lean young man turned his attention to Prompto and ducked his head politely. “Pleasure to meet you, Prompto…?”

“Argentum. Prompto Argentum. And you’re Ignis, right?” Prompto smiled his most winsome smile and hoped that he was making a good impression on these Important People.

“Ignis Scientia, yes. And that is Gladiolus Amicitia. As Noctis mentioned, we’re upperclassmen.”

“But I thought upperclassmen didn’t share lunch periods with freshmen?” Prompto had to ask.

“They don’t,” replied Gladio through a mouthful of roll. When Ignis shot him a dirty look, the giant swallowed before continuing to speak. “We’re a special case ‘cuz’a Noct. Gotta have his security detail breathing down his neck at all times when he’s outta the Citadel.”

“The campus is crawling with Crownsguard, I dunno why they have to mess up your class schedules just for this,” Noct muttered to his fork.

“It almost sounds like you don’t _like_ having lunch with us,” Gladio taunted, reaching over the table to ruffle the Prince’s hair.

Noct batted at Gladio’s hand. “Cut it out,” he grumbled. A faint smile tugged at his mouth as he spoke.

While Noct combed a hand through his hair to fix it, Ignis asked Prompto, “You and Noctis are in the same classes, I presume?”

“Yeah, we are,” Prompto confirmed. “Most of ‘em, anyway.”

“What electives are you taking?”

Despite the deadpan expression, Ignis sounded genuinely interested in the questions he asked, so Prompto did not hesitate to answer. “Oh, Photography is the one I’m more interested in. Don’t know why it was a good idea, but I also signed up for Weightlifting. Thinkin’ I’m gonna regret it here soon, though.” He noticed Gladio’s interest as soon as he said the word, and felt a little flush of uneasiness.

“Coach Brount runs those classes now; be grateful. Brount’s good with the guys who aren’t built like trucks. The old coach didn’t want anything to do with ya if you weren’t already stacked,” Gladio told him with a rumbling laugh.

There were several reasons for Prompto to feel relief, not the least of which was the implied inclusion of Prompto with “guys.” Another was that, rather than being skeptical, Gladiolus had been sympathetic. Supportive, even. Prompto hadn’t quite expected that, given Gladio’s presentation as a muscle-bound jock.

“That’s good to hear,” Prompto replied. “I’ve been working out at home, y’know, and running a lot, but I’ve been meaning to try and bulk up more.” Not that he would do much of that unless he miraculously got on T, but he could still dream.

Gladio saluted him with his fork. “More power to ya.” Then he used the fork to shovel more food into his mouth.

“You mentioned photography as well. Is that a hobby of yours?” Ignis asked before the pause in conversation could become awkward.

Prompto couldn’t but pull his camera out. “Definitely. I never go anywhere without this.” He didn’t trust himself not to go off on a tangent, bore these people or give them something to criticize, so he left it at that.

Noctis looked up from his plate in interest. “Must be some good photo opportunities around the city.”

“I’ve found a few spots that never fail me,” he confirmed, cradling his camera fondly. “Especially at dawn and dusk. The way the sunlight refracts through the Wall is really cool. Got a few of my favorites on here; want to see them?”

Even stronger interest lit the Prince’s face as he nodded. Prompto flicked through the last week’s worth of morning progress photos and random shots until he found the handful of images he kept on the camera just in case he needed a morale boost. Gladio leaned across the table, and even Ignis tilted his head in curiosity. Prompto laid his camera on the table to show the Prince of Lucis and two of the Prince’s retainers photographs that he’d never shown anyone else before. Not even his parents.

The bell rang to return to class, and for once, Prompto wasn’t in a hurry to bolt out of the cafeteria. Ignis started gathering their trays up and stacking them on his. While he did that, he said, “Those are wonderful photographs; you’re quite talented.”

A blush of embarrassed pride heated up Prompto’s face. “Uh, thanks. Thanks a lot.” He’d gotten feedback whenever he posted his photos online, but it was another thing entirely to be praised in person, and especially by someone who gave off that aura of knowledge and competence.

Gladio heaved himself upright. “You’re gonna come the salle after school, right, Noct?”

The Prince beetled his brows. “Right after school, really?”

“They never give you homework in the first week of freshman year, c’mon,” he scoffed. “You’re not gonna get good enough to beat me if you don’t practice.”

“Fiiiine,” Noct sighed.

While Gladio sauntered off, Ignis stood. “I’m glad we got to meet you, Prompto. Have a good rest of your day. Noct?”

“Hmn?” Noctis looked up from collecting his bag.

“I’ll come by tonight to talk about the council meeting. Make sure you at least _read_ that report before then.”

“Okayyy!” A tinge of exasperation laced Noct’s voice, and it was all Prompto could do not to smile. He got the impression that the people around Noct did a lot of nagging and reminding. It was good he had people around who cared that much.

Once the two other students had left, Noct gave Prompto a shrug. “They’re my nannies. Especially Specs – er, Ignis.”

“They’re cool,” Prompto assured him. “Do they always have your lunch period?”

“Whenever we’re in the same school.” The Prince got up, and they joined the crowd flowing out of the cafeteria doors.

“World History’s next, right?” Prompto checked, glancing at his schedule.

“Yep. My favorite,” Noct sighed. “The teachers always like calling on me to talk about my family. Wish they’d learn a new trick.” He rolled his eyes.

Prompto patted his shoulder sympathetically. “Hopefully, since this is supposed to be ‘World’ history, they won’t focus enough on Lucis to bother you.”

“I’ll believe that when it happens.”

Prompto was so absorbed in chatting with Noctis that he didn’t scan the hallway for Lonn; he didn’t even notice the slip until he and Noct were seated next to each other in the classroom. He wasn’t sure whether he was more dismayed at himself for forgetting, or surprised that he hadn’t noticed any sign of the bully anywhere. He knew he would have noticed if his eyes had passed over Lonn; it was ingrained in the part of his brain dedicated to survival. Was Lonn just not at school? Or was it that Lonn wasn’t stupid enough to bother Prompto when he was around Noctis? It was probably the latter, and Prompto found a new reason to follow through with Mission: Befriend Noctis. If the Prince’s presence kept Lonn at bay, Prompto would stick to him like old chewing gum.

* * *

Photography was his last class on B days; Weightlifting was last on A days, which led off the term. After spending the majority of the school day Lonn-free, Prompto had almost convinced himself that he was rid of the bully once and for all. Then, as he walked into the weight room, he saw a familiar outline, and instantly regretted eating lunch as his stomach clenched.

Lonn had hit puberty earlier than most of his age group, so compared to the other freshmen in the class (especially to Prompto), he was big. Not much compared to Gladio, of course, but big enough. He had the dusky coloring, high cheekbones, and generous lips of a Galahdan; Prompto knew Lonn had little trouble finding girlfriends. He also fit in quite well with the smattering of older boys in the class.

Lonn’s thick eyebrows rose when he turned at the sound of the door shutting and noticed Prompto. “Aw shit,” he drawled, “What the hell do you think you’re doin’ here, sweet cheeks? Walk into the wrong classroom? Home Ec is across campus, honey.” There were some scoffs and chuckles.

A mix of anger, dread, and fear made the blood start to roar a little in Prompto’s ears, but he took up a spot along the wall as far as physically possible from Lonn without even acknowledging the bully’s existence. That tactic never worked to discourage him, but it did at least force Lonn to go that much further out of his way. It just delayed the inevitable by a few more seconds.

Before Lonn could do more than push away from the wall, the coach barked, “Simmer down, kids.” Prompto hadn’t even noticed Coach Brount until she spoke. What Prompto had expected was a barge-sized, middle-aged man; what he saw was a middle-aged woman an inch or two shorter than him, made of sinew and steel and wearing a patch over her left eye, who looked like she could break any of the six-foot-plus boys in the room in half without breaking a sweat. He was simultaneously relieved and intimidated.

Coach Brount scanned her flinty eye over them in a clear challenge. Meeting none, she said, “Let’s make a few things clear right now, kids. I’m not gonna tolerate shenanigans from any of you. You’re here to lift weights, not play stupid machismo games with each other or me. I catch anybody givin’ anybody else trouble, and we’re gonna have a chat. Understand?” She emphasized the word “chat” with a cutting edge that spoke adequately for itself.

A chorus of “Yes, Coach,” was the obedient response, though spoken by some more strongly than others.

“Then let’s get down to it.”

* * *

By the end of that first class, Prompto was convinced that he might actually be in worse shape than he’d ever been in primary school. Muscle groups he hadn’t worked much before, had forgotten existed, burned with residual lactic acid buildup. Sweat soaked into his binder and made it itch abominably. He still regretted eating lunch, though less because of Lonn (who’d been quiet throughout the entire period after the Coach’s speech) and more because of the exertion. He was sorely, nauseatingly, tempted to pay a rare visit to the nearest restroom.

Only suspecting that Lonn might follow him into the restroom made Prompto rethink that idea. He had gotten away with almost never using the school restrooms throughout junior high, and he saw no reason to change his habits now. He could probably find a quiet back-alley on the way home if it came to it.

While the others filed out of the room under Coach Blount’s gimlet eye, Prompto lingered. When the two of them were the only ones left in the room, and her heavy gaze fell on him, Prompto cleared his throat. “Uh, Coach, I’ve got a request to make, if you don’t mind.”

“Depends on the request,” she replied with a sardonic eyebrow raised.

“If possible, could you make sure me and Lonn don’t get paired up for anything? He’s, uh, he’s got a history of pushin’ me around and stuff. I wouldn’t feel quite safe having him, say, spot me on the bench.” Under Coach Blount’s uncompromising stare, he had to work very hard not to fidget; the best he could manage was clutching his right arm with the left and hope his aching shoulders didn’t shake. He didn’t want to give Coach the impression that he was a whiner or a coward, but he really didn’t want to end up stuck with Lonn for anything.

“Figured that was the case, the way he started runnin’ his mouth when you walked in. I’m not of a mind to enable that sort of bullshit. He’ll stay in line while you’re both in this class,” she said.

Relief almost made Prompto sag. “Thanks, Coach.”

She flicked a hand at him and turned away dismissively. “It’s not just for your sake, Squirt. Go home.” The incongruity of her calling him “Squirt” when he was taller did not occur to him. In every other way, she was far the superior.

By hurrying along and staying with the masses, Prompto managed to avoid notice on the way back to his locker. He decided that, on A days, he’d pack up to go home during the class-change before Weightlifting, so he could just bolt right out of the gate and not have to wander the hallways and risk discovery.

He scanned the thinning crowd that lingered outside the front doors, and saw no Lonn. He did, however, see Noct. The Prince noticed him in turn and waved lazily, so Prompto trotted over with a smile. “You waiting on a ride?”

“Specs had to go straight to the council meeting,” Noct sighed. “And we’re close enough to the Citadel that Gladio didn’t drive. So he’s gonna make me _walk_ home with him.”

“Tough luck. I just had Weightlifting, and I’m wishing I could bum a ride about now. Muscles I didn’t know I had _hurt.”_

“Welcome to it,” chuckled Gladio. Prompto turned to see him stroll up to them, uniform jacket over his shoulder, tie undone, as well as the top few buttons of the uniform shirt. “How’d you like Coach Blount?”

“She’s terrifying,” Prompto answered, and tried very hard not to stare. _‘Don’t be blushing please don’t be blushing,’_ he begged himself.

“Yep. She’s prob’ly one of the scariest people I know, and that’s sayin’ something. She’s also a total softie, though. Just let ‘er get to know ya.”

“She called me ‘Squirt’ when I stayed after to ask a question,” he offered, wondering what that meant. Gladio seemed to know her decently well.

Gladio’s eyebrows rose, and he grinned. “Shit, she took a shine to ya.”

“If we _have_ to walk home, let’s get it over with,” Noct said in a long-suffering tone.

“Yes, Your Whinyness,” Gladio drawled, rolling his eyes. “Which way do you live, Prompto?”

“Nowhere near the direction you’re going,” he laughed. “See you guys tomorrow?”

“See ya,” Noct replied with a wave. Gladio echoed it.

**Author's Note:**

> might eventually include snippets or a full chapter dedicated to the bullying Prompto went through in the past; might not. but this isn't the last you'll see of Doucheface over there in this fic.
> 
> note to me: check to make sure you fill in all your placeholders before you publish, moron. -sigh-


End file.
